A discussão
by Tici
Summary: Tudo pode ter começado com uma visita, mas essa visitinha inesperada pode gerar muita confusão e tumultuar tudo! Yoh Anna, foi mal pelos erros de português e leiam, por favor.


A DISCUSSÃO

Nota da autora:

Oi, no meu primeiro fic (perder-se em seu olhar) acho que não me apresentei bem. Olha, eu simplesmente A-D-O-R-O animes/mangás, em especial, Sailor Moon, Sakura Card Captor, Shaman King, Mirmo Zibang e Kaleido star.

Agora, leiam essa fic e divirtam-se!

Tudo começou quando Tamao resolveu visitar Anna e Yoh. Yoh estava treinando no quintal dos fundos e Anna assistindo sua novela mexicana, mas de repente "dim dom", tocou a campainha, era Tamao, mas Anna não quis atender, por isso:

-Yoh! –ela o chamou

-Quê?

-Atenda a campainha.

-Mas...

-AGORA!

Então teve que parar.

"Parou por quê?

Por que parou?"

Quando atendeu, Tamao quase desmaiou, porque ele estava tão lindo...

"Garoto lindo o seu olhar

Me deixa louca, é de delirar!"

Para dizer que veio visitar, até gaguejou:

-É-é e-eu vim fa-fazer uma visitinha.

-Ah, claro entre... –disse Yoh, educadamente –Anna a Tamao está aqui...

-Tá, tá. Ah, que traidora... –diz Anna

-Eu! –Tamao diz.

-Não! A Consuello, agora cala essa boca!

Então Tamao pensou "ignorante". Yoh querendo voltar ao treino sem magoá-la disse:

-Olha um pato!

-Aonde? –Tamao pergunta.

"Lá vem o pato, pato aqui pato acolá!"

Então voltou ao treino. Anna largou Tamao lá, porque estava preocupada com sua novela.

-Ah, coitado... Ai, que bonitinho!

"Ô coisinha tão bonitinha do pai...

Ô coisinha tão bonitinha..."

Yoh foi tomar um banho para tirar o suor. Aí, Anna chamou a Tamao:

-É, Tamao, você gosta de fazer comida?

-Eu amo fazer comida! E faço muito bem!

-Então faz.

"Comer, comer, comer, comer,

É o melhor para poder crescer."

Então Tamao fez. A mesa estava linda, mas a comida... Yoh, como era educado (ou talvez sonso), comeu, mas Anna cuspiu e disse:

-Que horror! Tá pior do que cocô de gato!

-Desculpe... –diz Tamao, envergonhada.

-Anna, seja gentil. –diz Yoh.

Então foram dormir. Na manha seguinte, o dia já começou uma confusão só: Anna e Tamao queriam assistir TV, mas Anna queria a SBT e Tamao a globo:

-Globo!

-SBT!

-Globo!

-SBT!SBT!

E por aí vai...

"Duvida por quê?

A Band é pra você!"

Tamao foi pegando as panelas, mas aí Anna entrou no meio e diz:

-Não! Não! Pode deixar... Yoh!

-Quê? –pergunta Yoh

-A comida.

-Ah, já tá pronta?

-Não, vem fazer.

-Mas...

"Vem aqui que agora eu tô mandando

Vem meu cachorrinho, a sua dona tá chamando"

Enquanto Yoh estava fazendo a comida, Tamao entra na cozinha e fala:

-Sr.Yoh, deixa que eu te ajudo.

Anna, ao ouvir aquilo, fica morrendo de ciúmes, então entra na cozinha e dá um beijo em Yoh.

-Anna! –fala Yoh todo vermelho.

Tamao abaixa a cabeça e com vontade de chorar. Quando Yoh recupera o fôlego, pergunta:

-Anna, por que você me beijou?

-E precisa de motivo? Eu sou sua noiva, Yoh, NOIVA! N-O-I-V-A, noiva!

Tamao não agüenta e sai correndo e se tranca no quarto, lá ela pensa "por quê? Por que foi ela e não eu que foi escolhida para ser a noiva dele? Por quê? Por quê?"

Na cozinha, Yoh ainda estava olhando para Anna (todo vermelho), de repente Anna começa a ficar vermelha também, ela dá as costas para sair da cozinha, mas Yoh segura suas mãos. Ela se vira para falar com ele, mas foi surpreendida por um beijo. O coração de Anna começa a bater rápido e muito forte, agora era ela que estava toda confusa:

-Yoh... Por que você fez isso?

-"E precisa de motivo? Eu sou seu noivo, Anna, NOIVO! N-O-I-V-O, noivo!".

Anna ficou mais vermelha ainda. Ele dá um lindo sorriso para ela.

Tamao saiu do quarto para beber um pouco de água. Ela vê Anna saindo da cozinha toda vermelha e quando entra vê Yoh enfiado entre a pia e o fogão.

-Sr. Yoh!

-Não Tamao, está tudo bem.

-Não, não, não está não. O que a srta. Anna fez com você?

Tamao o ajudou a sair daquele lugar. Quando ele saiu ele se virou para Tamao e disse:

-Vou procurar a Anna.

-Mas não foi ela que fez isso com você?

-Foi, mas...

Nessa hora, Yoh se vira e sem querer encosta nos lábios de Tamao. Ela o segurou bem forte, pois não queria o soltar, por mais que ele se debatesse e a empurrasse não conseguia o soltar.

Quando ela o soltou, viram que estavam sendo observados por Anna, que quando os viu foi dar um tapa em Tamao, quando ia encostar a mão nela, desmaiou.

-Anna! –fala Yoh todo preocupado.

Ele a segura no colo e a leva para o quarto. Quando Anna acorda, ela viu que Yoh estava chorando, mas quem teve vontade de chorar era ela, ela que tinha sido traída.

-Por que Yoh? Por quê?

-Anna! –fala Yoh todo feliz –Você...

-Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. –diz com uma expressão séria.

-Desculpe, pode perguntar.

-Por que Yoh, por que você a beijou?

-Mas eu não a beijei, foi ela que...

-É claro, né? Foi ela que a forçou a te beijar, não é Yoh?

"Mas, foi isso mesmo" foi o que Yoh pensou.

-Ah, Yoh. –ela diz –Você nunca entendeu e nem nunca vai entender!

Ela se levanta para sair do quarto, mas Yoh fala:

-Não, Anna! Eu já entendi, mas agora a única coisa que entendo é que te amo.

-Yoh... –escorreu uma lágrima de seu rosto. Ela esperou tanto tempo para ouvir aquelas palavras, mas agora ela não acreditava mais nele.

Ele chega perto do rosto da menina, como se fosse dar um beijo nela, mas ela virou a cara fazendo com que os lábios dele fossem apenas ao encontro de sua face.

"Ensina-me

A quere-te um pouco mais

E a sentir contigo..."

-Anna!

-Não Yoh! –Anna diz –você não é feito pra mim!

"Vamos lá!

Enquanto não é tarde

Sei que poso ser mais feliz assim.

Vamos lá!

Como vou dizer?

'Eu te amo, mas tudo tem, tem que ter um fim'"

Tamao, escutando aquilo, entra no quarto e diz:

-Então ele é feito para mim?

"Um pouco desse amor

Para poder viver

Um pouco desse amor

Pra me fazer feliz

Só um pouco desse amor, senão não vivo..."

-Não Tamao, eu amo a Anna, é ela que não me ama. –diz Yoh, quase chorando.

"Não, Yoh, você está enganado, eu te amo, mas não tenho coragem para te dizer" Anna pensa.

"Não sei por que não posso ser sinsera

Se nos meus sonhos eu te confesso

Os pensamentos que tenho em mente

Curto circuito me causarão!"

-É, Yoh, espera! –disse Anna.

-O que foi Anna? –falou Yoh, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Pra falar a verdade eu... Eu... Eu... Eu te amo!

-Mas, eu achei que...

-Achou errado! Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, eu te amo!

"Pra ver você vou até voar

Pra ver você vou até gritar

Quero você onde quer que eu vá

Pra que você possa minha alma escutar..."

Aí, eles se beijam. Nesse momento, Tamao vê que no coração de Yoh não tem lugar pra ela e decidiu partir.

"Aleluia! Aleluia!

Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia!"

FIM

Nota da autora:

E aí? Gostaram? Tomara que sim! Eu gostaria de agradecer a minha prima que me ajudou a fazer essa história, bjs Rê, e deixem rewies, please.

Obrigada pelo seu tempo e leiam mais fics, mas não se esqueçam das rewies, de novo. XD


End file.
